The Life Of Fools
by ghugunawan aoi sasori-zu
Summary: sebuah kisah yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan seseorang pria yang bernama Naruto yang kehidupannya dipenuhi oleh hal-hal absurd, keGaJe-an, hal lucu bahkan sampai keIdiotan seseorang dan kegilaan anggota akatsuki dan beberapa temannya (BadSummary) (No yaoi or yuri in here - -) (Author Newbie).


**The Lifes Of Fools**

 **.**

 **Declaimer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Genre this fic is Friendship and Humor**

 **.**

 **Pair in my fic is secret**

 **.**

 **And rated is T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, GaJe, OC (?), OOC, garing,,, bahkan sampai gak lucu, Author Newbie, and etc**

Summary : sebuah kisah yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan seseorang pria yang bernama Naruto yang kehidupannya dipenuhi oleh hal-hal absurd, keGaJe-an, hal lucu bahkan sampai keIdiotan seseorang dan kegilaan anggota akatsuki dan beberapa temannya (BadSummary) (No yaoi or yuri in here -_-) (Author Newbie).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER ONE : kesialan dan pertemuan kedua

.

 **The Lifes Of Fools**

 **.**

Konoha city sebuah kota yang terkenal akan kehidupan sehari-hari masyarakatnya yang masih menjunjung adat istiadat dari nenek moyang mereka. Oleh karena itulah beberapa wisatawan asing sering berkunjung ke kota ini apalagi orang-orang disini terbilang sangat sopan dan menjunjung tinggi arti kehormatan. Tidak hanya kesopanan masyarakat konoha yang membuat kotanya semakin terkenal, tetapi terdapat taman yang sangat indah yang didirikan oleh senju corp yang merupakan sebuah perusahaan yang memiliki keturunan dari clan yang terhormat. Konoha city termasuk kota yang paling banyak memiliki marga/clan yang masih ada didalam zaman Edo seperti Uzumaki, Nara, Akimichi, Uchiha, Aburame, Inuzuka, dan lain sebagainya.

Berderet-deret rumah dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk yang menghiasinya dan juga halaman yang tidak terlalu luas dan beberapa suara kicauan burung yang seakan bernyanyi untuk menyenangkan hati manusia membuat suasana di sekitar **Orange Street** sangat damai, yah… terlalu dini untuk mengatakan bahwa di tempat tersebut sangat damai. Karena, suasana damai itu seakan musnah setelah sebuah teriakan yang menggema di sebuah rumah di kediaman Namaikaze, yah hanya sebuah rumah….

"NARUTO… CEPAT BANGUN BAKA!"

"5 MENIT LAGI KAA-SAN!"

"5 MENIT UJUNG MAUT MU BAKA, CEPAT BANGUN!"

"s-SIAP KAA-SAN!'

"SETELAH ITU CEPAT PERGI KEBAWAH!"

"o-OKE KAA-SAN!"

Yah.. memang terlalu dini untuk kedamaian di kediaman Namikaze.

.

.

.

[[SKIP TIME]]

.

"ohayou tou-san, kaa-san" sapa pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan sepasang guratan halus seperti kucing/rubah dipipinya yang langsung berdiri didepan meja makan tak lupa dengan cengiran khas-nya. Karena ia (Naruto) pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan "awali pagimu dengan senyuman karena akan membuatmu bahagia". Yah, selamat untuk Naruto yang akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan :D

"oyasumi Naru-kun/Naruto"

DONG

Kepala Naruto pun langsung terhantuk ke meja makan yang untungnya masih kosong, akibat ucapan selamat pagi dari ayah dan ibu-nya.

KYAA… MESUM…

Naruko yang merupakan adik perempuan Naruto yang sedang nungging (baca: kan kepala Naruto masih ada di meja :V) dan tak lupa celana Naruto yang sedikit melorot jadi terpampanglah sedikit semf*k Naruto. Jadi, secara spontan Naruko pun menendang bokong kakaknya yang untungnya terbangnya Naruto tidak sampai membuat meja makan menjadi roboh.

BRUUKK…

Naruto pun langsung menabrak dinding dengan jidat yang menempel (:V) kedinding terlebih dahulu. Dan jatuh dengan tidak elit-nya. Naruto pun langsung berdiri sambil memegang bokong dan jidatnya yang sedang mengalami jatuh cinta (?).

GUBRAAKK…

Pintu yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat naruto jatuh langsung dibuka oleh si pengantar susu.

"ittai…". Ucap Naruto

Hidung, kini hidung Naruto menjadi sasaran empuk sang pintu dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Sedangkan si pengantar susu langsung menaruh botol susu di dekat Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati dan dengan cepat langsung meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

1 langah Naruto berjalan.

"UWAA…". Teriak Naruto

Naruto pun langsung tergelincir akibat menginjak botol susu. Belum sampai Naruto jatuh ke lantai. Ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah ke perutnya. Mata Naruto membulat melihat sebuah tendangan mengarah kepadanya.

"GWARRHH" teriak Naruto

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan liur dimulutnya akibat tendangan kaa-sannya. Dan Naruto kini melihat melihat kaa-sannya marah dengan rambut berkibar-kibar dan tentunya masih dalam keadaan melayang.

Naruto yang terlempar melewati adiknya dan ayahnya yang dengan santainya memakan makanan mereka (cepat amat langsung ada makanan -_-) dan jangan lupa efek terlemparnya Naruto membuat rambut Naruko dan Minato berkibar.

"hidung mimisan, hidung mimisan". Kaa-san Naruto terus menggumamkan kalimat itu.

"JANGAN MESUM DISINI BAKA"

Yah, mungkin kushina salah sangka dengan hidung Naruto yang berdarah yang sebenarnya akibat sebuah pintu (:V)

Huftt~

Naruto pun langsung meghela nafas melihat kesialannya berakhir karena ia jatuh dalam keadaan duduk di sofa. Tendangan mami Kushina memang berbahaya :v

EEHH…

BRUKKK

Belum sempat Naruto menikmati akhir dari kesialannya pagi ini. Ia dikejutkan dengan sofa yang rebah kebelakang. Sepertinya efek tendangan mami Kushina masih ada (^_^). Dan pucuk kepala narutolah yang menjadi sasaran utama sang lantai kali ini.

MIAWW~

AWW~

Ternyata ada sebuah kucing peliharaan Namikaze bernama kurama yang kaget karena kegiatan tidurnya diganggu oleh majikannya. Dan secara reflek kurama pun mencakar muka majikannya.

. :v

. :v

. :v

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udahan nista-in Naruto yah :v :v :v o iya..

..Yah, sebuah kebahagian buat Naruto yang pagi ini mengawali dengan senyuman (^_^).

.

.

 **The Lifes Of Fools**

.

Naruto saat ini sedang mengayuh sepeda dengan peluh keringat menuju kesekolahannya. Karena kesialan pagi ini membuatnya stress, apalagi sekarang muka-nya penuh luka lebam, plester, dan juga pembalut (?). sebenarnya pagi ini ia akan menebar pesona ketampanannya *eleh* di hari pertama masuk sekolah tapi malah gini jadinya.

O iya, kenapa Naruto tidak ikut ayahnya naik mobil? Ini karena muka-nya… yah, mukanya

.

[[flashback]]

.

"aku gak mau berangkat sekolah sama Naruto nii-chan" rengek Naruko kepada ibu-nya.

"eh… kenapa?". Tanya Kushina

"Naruto nii-chan kayak zombie…" kata Naruko yang melihat kearah nii-channya yang saat ini sedang diobati oleh ayahnya. "Naruko gak mau berangkat sekolah sama Naruto nii-chan sampai nii-chan mukanya gak menakutkan lagi" ngambek Naruko

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Naruko pun langsung menyela "ehh.. itu salah mu Naruko…" tunjuk naruto kearah adiknya "lagipula ngapain pakai tendang bokong orang sembarang hah?"

"ITU KARENA NII-CHAN MESUM!"

"MESUM? NII-CHAN HANYA NUNGGING NARUKO… NUNGGING!"

"TAPI ITU SAMA AJA BAKA-ANIKI!"

"ITU BEDA BAKA-OTOUTO!"

"BEDA!"

"SAMA!"

"BEDA!"

"SAMA!"

"BEDA!"

"SAMA!"

PLETAK…

WADAW…

Sepasang anak kembar itu pun mengaduh kesakitan karena kepala mereka benjol akibat jitakan kaa-sannya.

"sudah selasai debatnya?" ucap Kushina yang telah memasuki mode mami Kushinanya.

"siap telah selesai ma'am!" ucap duo Naru secara bersamaan dan jangan lupa badan ditegakkan dan tangan dikepala tanda hormat.

"KURANG KERAS!"

"SIAP TELAH SELESAI MA'AM!"

"BAGUS!"

"NARUTO KAU JALAN KAKI!"

"ok-APUWAAA?"

"gak usah alay nii-chan!"

"INI GAK ADIL!"

Kushina langsung pergi ke lemari makanan dan membuka salah satu lemari yang isinya penuh dengan ramen dan menyalakan sebuah korek api.

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN MA'AM!"

Sedangkan sang kepala kediaman Namikaze hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan istri dan anak-anaknya.

"naruto". Panggil Minato kepada anak sulungnya.

"apa?" ucap Naruto dengan nada lemas.

"lebih baik kau memakai sepeda yang ada digarasi!"

"kau memang yang terbaik Tou-san!"

.

DONG

Naruto sweetdrop

Bagaimana tidak? Yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sebuah sepeda tua yang telah karatan dan diwarnai warna pink dengan pensil warna. Dengan gerak patah-patah Naruto menengok kearah ayahnya yang sekarang bersiul-siul sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak lupa sambil tengok kiri-kanan pura-pura tidak melihat Naruto.

"KAU SAMA SAJA TOU-SAN…."

"eh? Hehehehehehe".

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menampilkan wajah tak berdosa sambil ketawa gaje.

"pakai punya kaa-san aja Naruto… ada dibelakang rumah"

"huft.. baiklah kaa-san".

Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi kebelakang rumah untuk mengambil sepeda ibu-nya.

"gah… mimpi apa aku semalam?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Sepeda kaa-sannya Naruto sama seperti sepeda kebanyakan di jepang, yang ada ranjang besi didepannya dan dibelakangnya terdapat tempat untuk membonceng orang.

[[flashback : off]]

.

GREKK

"ARRGHH… KENAPA RANTAINYA PUTUS LAGI!"

Karena telah kesal memperbaiki rantai yang putus terpaksa Naruto menggiringnya ke sekolah

TIIIN~

Suara mobil sport berwarna hitam sedang mengklason orang disebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

[[kediaman uchiha]]

TOK TOK TOK

"OII… BAKA-OTOUTO BANGUN!"

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Itachi pun memiliki cara lain.

"WIH… ADA TOMAT BERJALAN!"

Krik krik krik

"UGYAA…. ADA PENCURI DI RUMAH KITA, SASUKE!"

Krik krik krik

"KYAA… ADA KECOA.. KYAAA"

Kali ini beneran ada kecoa dan soal teriak… kali ini teriaknya sungguhan :v :v :v

WUSHH~

Kini aura dingin mengitari rumah kediaman uchiha tepatnya berada di… belakang Itachi.

Itachi pun menengok kebelakang dan terdapat… ayahnya kini telah menaikkan killing intensnya dan tak lupa sharingan yang menyala dengan terangnya.

GLEKK

Itachi menegukkan ludahnya.

Fugaku uchiha kini sedang memegang sebuah pisau dan gerakkan menggorok leher yang dilakukan dilehernya sendiri.

AWW….

Ternyata leher ayahnya Itachi terkena sedikit goresan dari pisau yang digunakannya untuk menakuti Itachi. Dan kediaman uchiha yang tadi dipenuhi aura dingin menghilang.

"AKU AKAN MATI… AKU AKAN MATI… KYAA". Teriak ayahnya Itachi sambil memutari anaknya tak lupa sambil dengan tangisan gajenya.

WUSHH~

Kini aura yang dinginnya sangat melebihi aura yang tadi datang.

"uchiha Fugaku…" ucap wanita tersebut yang merupakan ibunya Itachi. Sedangkan yang dipanggil mukanya semakin memucat. "cepat potong dagingnya… atau kata yang dinamakan jatah… hilang".

Ayahnya Itachi pun langsung lari kedapur untuk melakukan tugas pribadinya.

"Itachi-kun bangunkan Sasuke-kun" kini aura tadi pun menghilang.. Digantikan tatapan tajam yang mengarah kepada Itachi.

Itachi pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan setelah itu mami Mikoto pun langsung pergi kedapur untuk melihat pekerjaan suaminya.

"huft..". itachi menghela nafas. Berpikir… sekarang harus berpikir untuk membangunkan baka-otoutonya.

"AHA". Sebuah ide langsung didapatkan oleh Itachi dengan… sangat gaje-nya.

'bagaimana kalau langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu…. Fufufufu kau sangat jenius Itachi… sangat jenius' batin Itachi tak lupa dengan menampilakan tampang muka bodoh.

KRIEET

BYURR~

Disaat Itachi membuka pintu Sasuke. Ia dipertemukan oleh sebuah ember berisikan air yang berada diatas pintu.

"pelanggaran kediaman uchiha bagian Sasuke No 7… masuk harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan Nii-san telah mendapatkan hukumannya". Ujar Sasuke yang muncul dikamar mandi dengan seragam sekolah yang telah ia gunakan.

"k-kapan kau bangun?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada menggigil.

"sejak orang payah yang teriak gaje ngomong 'aku akan mati' dan itu membuat hidungku sedikit berdarah ".

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli dengan keanehan adiknya.

[auth; wut? Kok hidung yang berdarah?]

[Sasu; Hn, kan habis kekamar mandi…]

[auth; jadi…?]

[Sasu; you knowlah… *senyum bejad*]

[auth; ck ck ck btw, icha-icha edisi keberapa? :v :v]

[Sasu; ck author bejad… tadi habis cuci muka dan jariku langsung masuk kehidung… makanya berdarah. muehehehehe]

[auth; *summon trihexa, juubi sama shinagami*]

CRASSSHHH

Layar menghitam….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah adegan nista tadi Itachi pun langsung masuk kekamarnya untuk ganti baju.

.

[[skip time]]

"hai dobe". Setelah kaca mobil diturunkan terpampanglah wajah stoic nan datar tak lupa dengan cirri khas rambut pantat ayam yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"eh teme…" ucap Naruto dengan gembira. Bagaimana tidak, dia mungkin akan menumpang dengan temannya ini.

"masuklah!"

Sasuke tau kalau sahabatnya memang perlu bantuannya. Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat Naruto dari kecil bahkan sampai satu TK,SD,SMP bahkan sampai sekarang.

Naruto pun mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sasuke. "arigatou Sasuke". Ucap Naruto.

"Hn, sepadamu gimana? Dan kenapa mukamu seperti habis dihajar preman?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"kalau Tanya satu-satu dong! Dasar teme"

"Hn"

"sepedanya kutaruh semak-semak dan soal muka..". Naruto memasang wajah horror " memang dihajar preman rumahan… hiks hiks". Ucap Naruto dengan nangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hn" Sasuke masih memakai trademarknya.

.

[[beberapa menit kemudian]]

.

Sasuke pun yang merasa ada keanehan dimobilnya pun memberhentikan mobilnya.

Kriett~

Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti.

"ada apa Sasuke?".

Sasuke pun keluar dari mobilnya untuk melihat mobilnya apakah bermasalah.

Naruto dengan iseng membuka slot tempat penyimpanan di depannya. 'hah?' Naruto kaget yang ia temukan adalah foto seorang wanita.

"pffft".

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke dari luar.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun dengan cepat mengembalikan benda dengan secret SSS.

Naruto pun keluar mobil untuk melihat mobil yang dikendarainya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah ban belakang mobil yang bocor parah.

"SASUKE BANNYA BOCOR!"

Teriak Naruto ke Sasuke yang ada di samping kanan mobil.

"BERISIK DOBE!"

"TAPI KAU JUGA TERIAK T-TEBAYO!"

"JANGAN TERIAK LAGI BAKA!"

"TAPI KAU JUGA TERIAK TEME!"

"KAU YANG MULAI DULUAN NARUTO NO IDIOT!"

"KAU JUGA IKUTAN SASUKE NO YAOI!"

"OII… JANGAN TERIAK BAKA!" muncul pak polisi berumur tua yang risih akibat pekerjaan mengatur jalan raya diganggu oleh dua orang berjenis Dobe dan Teme.

"KAU JUGA TERIAK PAK TUA!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan

Menucul perempatan di kepala pak polisi tersebut. "JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MAU DIAM KALIAN AKAN MERASAKAN INI!". Pak polisi tersebut mengambil sebuah pentungan yang bertengger di kiri pinggulnya.

"LARI…" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke yang langsung lari meninggalkan pak polisi tersebut tak lupa mengambil tas mereka yang tertinggal di mobil.

"AWAS KALIAN!" teriak pak polisi tersebut melihat kedua pemuda tersebut pergi.

"JANGAN TERIAK LAGI PAK TUA!" teriak Naruto lagi (?)

"grrrr…". Geram pak polisi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

[[skip time]]

.

.

"Hosh hosh hosh"

Terdapat dua pemuda yang berbaring sekarat di depan gerbang sekolah yang diakibatkan oleh sebuah kata…

"sial… hampir saja kita tertangkap". Ucap Naruto yang tidak yakin bahwa pagi damainya hancur berantakan.

"ck, diamlah dobe!". Ucap Sasuke yang masih mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Naruto-kun? apa yang kau lakukan?"

Muncullah wanita berambut pink yang memiliki cirri khas oppai yang tep-plaakk *ehem* yang juga merupakan tetangga Naruto.

"eh? Sakura-chan kau sekolah disini?". Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit terkejut melihat temannya kembali ke Konoha.

"iya… aku sekolah kesini" Sakura pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

Sakura pun menengok kearah pemuda disamping Naruto. "kau yang waktu itu kan…" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan menjeda perkataannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dasar tak bertanggung jawab!

[[TBC (T0|_0/\/9 B3183|-| CY111/\/~~~)]]

^ada yang bisa arti-in? :V

.

.

.

Maaf yah… kalau wordnya kurang… soalnya minat untuk mengetik BELUM dapat… dan juga gara-gara kena penyakit malas :v.

Dan untuk pertemuan antar SasuSaku akan terjadi konflik… walaupun konfliknya tidak terlalu berat. Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan aja Tanya.. karna author juga masih baru dalam dunia pengetikan pasti ada typo dan rekannya.

Keknya feel humornya garing yah? Maaf yah.. soalnya didunia nyata gak pernah ngelucu tau buat lawakan. Jadi, ini hanya hasil pemikiran Author.

Updatenya kira-kira 3 hari sekali… canda :v keknya updatenya tunggu aku kesurupan jin rajin keknya :v

Bagi yang gak mau review juga gpp, soalnya ini cuman mencurahkan hasil pemikiran author dan kalau ada pun hanya bonus dari pengetikan :v

.

.

.

Sayonara~


End file.
